Bring Me To Life
by Njiiii
Summary: "pilihannya hanya dua, golongan Angel yang mati atau golongan Devil yang mati?" -Namjoon. "aku ingin terus bersamamu, tak peduli tentang aturan" -Jungkook. "kau membuatku hidup kembali, Jungkook" -Taehyung. BTSfict! TaeKook/VKook, slight MinGa, NamJin. Chap5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 (Awakening)

"Di dunia berbeda, jauh dari campur tangan manusia, ada banyak makhluk mitologi yang hidup. Meski banyak makhluk disana, tetap saja hanya ada dua kelompok yang paling banyak penduduknya. Kelompok pertama bernama White Angel. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan ratu yang mereka sebut 'Angel King' dan 'Angel Queen'. Tempat tinggal mereka disebut 'Angel Paradise', dunia ini sangat tentram dan makmur. Semua tanahnya subur dan terdapat banyak macam tumbuhan. Rasanya sangat sejuk di sana. Semua penduduknya sangat senang disana.

Kelompok yang kedua bernama Dark Evil. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang tuan yang mereka sebut 'Lord Evil'. Tempat tinggal mereka disebut 'Dark Hell'. Di tempat ini saaaangat gelap, disini terasa sangat menyeramkan. Pintu masuk ke tempat ini dijaga oleh orang-orang berwajah seram yang disebut 'Dark Guardian'.

Kedua kelompok ini tidak bersahabat, mereka saling memusuhi. Sudah banyak penduduk yang mati dari kedua kelompok ini karena perang yang sering terjadi. Evil Lord selalu mengincar kerajaan Angel, dia ingin kerajaan itu jadi miliknya. Ia sering membuat Angel King resah dengan cara menyuruh para rakyatnya untuk memakan jiwa-jiwa Angel. Dan Lord Evil juga sering mengincar Angel Prince atau Angel Princess untuk diambil jiwa angelnya.

Lord Evil sering mengadakan perang saat Angel Queen akan melahirkan penerus sekaligus pemimpin kerajaan Angel Paradise itu. Dan Lord Evil percaya di saat itu pula, batu ruby putih yang merupakan kunci dari Angel Paradise akan melemah dan membuka pelindung Angel Paradise. Maka dari itu Angel Queen sering melarikan diri bersama para dayang dan Angel Guardian untuk menyelamatkan buah hatinya itu.

Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, maka Angel Queen akan menyuruh para dayangnya untuk membawa anaknya dan kunci dari Angel Paradise itu ke bumi, dan setelah itu ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya agar Dark Guardian tidak mengikuti anaknya ke bumi. Tapi Lord Evil selalu punya banyak mata yang bisa menemukan jejak keturunan dari anak kerajaan itu.

Dan sampai sekarang, diyakini ada banyak White Angel dan Dark Evil berkeliaran di bumi karena hasil hubungan disana. Biasanya, sangat sulit untuk mengetahui apakah seorang manusian itu termasuk golongan White Angel atau golongan Dark Evil..."

"eh, lalu apa kelanjutannya?" tanya seorang anak kecil sambil menatap wanita disampingnya itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala anak kecil itu. "kelanjutannya? Kelanjutannya adalah... pangeran kecil ini harus tidur, hehe"

"huaaa shileo~ Jungie masih mau dengal celitanya... eomma Jungie mau dengal! Mau dengaaalll~" rengek anak itu sambil menguncang tubuh sang ibu perlahan.

Sang ibu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia menutup buku di tangannya kemudian meletakannya di meja. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata anaknya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali tertawa kecil kemudian mencubit pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"kkk Jungie bisa dengar lagi, tapi nanti... sekarang Jungie tidur dulu, ya?"

"eomma janji?"

"ne eomma janji"

"allaseo..."

Sang ibu tersenyum kemudian menyelimuti anaknya itu. Ia berbaring disamping anak itu kemudian mengusap kepala anak itu. Anak itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap wanita di sampingnya itu.

"eomma..."

"ne, Jungie?"

"Jungie mau jadi pangelan..."

"eh, kenapa?"

"Jungie mau jadi pangelan yang tampan! Boleh kan eomma?"

"tapi... bukankah Jungie tau kalau jadi pangeran itu berbahaya?"

"aniiii, kalau Jungie yang jadi pangelan, Jungie akan melindungi kelajaan dan lakyat-lakyat Jungie. Jungie kuat! Pasti bisa membunuh laja dan olang-olang yang jahat!"

Sang ibu terdiam menatap anaknya. Ada rasa yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia juga bingung, entah ia harus sedih atau bahagia mendengar ucapan anak itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyumnya mengembang, dan tangannya tergerak untuk mencubit pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"baiklah, Jungie pasti bisa jadi pangeran kuat"

"hihi neee Jungie juga akan melindungi eomma jugaa"

"kkk arra arra, sekarang Jungie tidur ya?" ucap sang ibu sambil mengecup kening anak itu. Anak tadi tersenyum kemudian memeluk sang ibu dengan tangan kecilnya yang mencengkram baju ibu itu.

Perlahan sang ibu meneteskan air matanya melihat wajah anak itu yang terlihat damai. Rasanya ia tidak ingin hal yang di katakan anak tadi terjadi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melawan kenyataan. Ia ingin ini berhenti, tapi ia hanya seorang White Angel biasa. Di belakang mereka, seorang wanita berpakaian mewah dengan dua orang berpakaian seperti pengawal kerajaan berdiri melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan wanita berpakaian mewah itu berjalan mendekati kedua insan itu, tangannya tergerak memegang pundak ibu tadi yang bergetar.

"aku minta maaf... tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang kita punya..."

"tidak apa-apa yang mulia..." ucap ibu itu sambil mengusap air matanya dan menurunkan tangan kecil sang anak dan turun dari ranjang putih itu.

"aku turut berduka cita karena anakmu yang mati di tangan Lord Evil... jika saja aku punya jalan lain, maka aku—"

"tidak apa-apa yang mulia, ini adalah bentuk dari pengabdianku padamu. Lagipula, Angel Prince ini mirip dengan anakku" ucap White Angel itu memotong ucapan sang Queen.

Bukannya tidak sopan, ia tau memotong ucapan seorang Queen adalah hal yang tidak pantas untuk dayang sepertinya. Tapi ia hanya tidak mau air matanya kembali mengalir di hadapan Queen hanya karena mendengar penyesalan Angel Queen itu. Seakan mengerti, Angel Queen menggenggam tangan dayangnya itu. Berharap dengan itu bisa membuat dayang setianya itu tenang.

"semoga kebaikanmu digantikan oleh yang lebih besar nanti. Aku berjanji akan membuat keluargamu lebih bahagia"

"ini sudah cukup bagiku yang mulia... dengan mengabdi padamu, aku sudah merasa sangat senang... t-tapi yang mulia, apa pangeran akan selamat di bumi nanti?"

"aku berjanji dia akan selamat. Namjoon akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Angel Queen yang diikuti dengan seorang pria yang membungkuk.

"terima kasih tuan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tolong jaga pangeran, dia sudah seperti anakku..." ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk pada pria bernama Namjoon tadi.

"sudah tugasku untuk menjaga pangeran" jawab Namjoon sambil membungkukkan badannya kembali.

"baiklah, buka portal rahasia menuju ke bumi. Jangan sampai ada satu Dark Guardian yang melihat kepergian Namjoon dan pangeran"

"baik Queen" ucap dua Agel Guardian tadi sambil berjalan keluar kamar itu.

Namjoon menggendong Angel Prince yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu. Sang ibu tadi menangis menatap wajah damai Angel Prince kecil yang sedang tertidur. Lengan pangeran kecil itu memeluk leher Namjoon dan tangan-tangan kecilnya itu mencengkram baju Namjoon. Sang ratu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan air matanya dan pergi menyusul anaknya itu.

Perang sudah hampir berakhir, tapi Lord Evil sepertinya masih ingin bermain-main dengan Angel King dan para rakyatnya. Ia mengirimkan beberapa pasukannya untuk berjaga di pintu akses utama menuju Angel Paradise. Itu berarti para Angel Guardian harus mengantar Namjoon dan Angel Prince keluar lewat Black Forest. Tapi mendengar rencana itu, Queen dengan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"tidak! Jangan lewat hutan"

"tapi yang mulia, hanya ini satu-satunya akses keluar" ucap seorang Angel Guardian. Queen terdiam sebentar, ia tampak sedang berfikir. Ketiga pria di depannya menatapnya ragu. Tapi tak lama kemudian Queen menatap dua guardiannya dan satu penasihat kerajaannya itu.

"aku akan jadi umpan"

"apa?"

"kita tetap akan melewati pintu masuk. Aku akan menjadi umpan dan ketika para Dark Guardian itu mengejarku, kalian pergilah keluar"

"yang mulia, nyawa dan keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawab kami"

"kalau begitu nyawa dan keselamatan anakku adalah tanggung jawabku"

"kami masih bisa menjadi umpannya"

"mereka tidak bodoh, mereka pasti akan mencurigainya. Aku tetap pada rencanaku"

"yang mulia—"

"Namjoon, ini anakku, jika kau menyelamatkan nyawanya, berarti kau menyelamatkan nyawaku. Begitupun dengan kalian"

"yang mulia, izinkan kami—"

"aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Ini perintah. Kalian pergilah setelah aku mengalihkan para Dark Guardian"

"yang mulia—"

"Namjoon... tolong, jaga anakku. Kalian, jaga Namjoon dan Angel Prince. Dan jangan ada yang mengikutiku" ucap Angel Queen. Ia mengecup kening anak kecil itu kemudian berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Dengan terpaksa Namjoon dan kedua Angel Guardian itu bersembunyi di tugu putih dan besar. Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana para Dark Guardian mengarahkan tombak mereka pada Angel Queen. Bisa mereka lihat juga tubuh gemetar sang ratu, dan bisa Namjoon simpulkan kalau ratunya itu menahan tangis. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang merupakan suara dari kedua Dark Guardian itu. Mereka berlari menjauh untuk mengejar Angel Queen.

"aku rasa ini saatnya. Ayo" ucap Namjoon sambil menaikan maskernya. Ia segera menutup anak dalam gendongannya itu dengan kain kemudian berlari menjauhi tugu besar itu. Disaat mereka sedang berlari menjauhi Angel Paradise, seorang Dark Guardian yang kebetulan lewat melihat mereka dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar mereka.

"kita dikejar!"

"terus berlari! Kau, amankan jalan di depan" ucap Namjoon.

Namjoon terus berlari sambil meletakan tangannya di atas kepala sang pangeran. Sementara itu sang Dark Guardian terus mengejar dengan beberapa anjing di depannya yang terus menggonggong dengan keras. Guardian di belakang Namjoon terus menembaki Dark Guardian itu dengan cahaya tapi selalu berhasil dihindari.

"unghh... huaaa eommaaaa"

Namjoon bertambah panik mendengar tangisan sang pangeran yang menandakan sang pangeran terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sepertinya terganggu dengan suara gonggongan anjing di belakang mereka.

"tenanglah pangeran, sedikit lagi" ucap Namjoon sambil berusaha menenangkan sang pangeran.

Lama berlari, akhirnya ketiga orang itu sampai di depan portal menuju bumi. Kedua Angel Guardian itu segera membuat benteng dari cahaya. Dan itu cukup berhasil membuat Dark Guardian berhenti bergerak.

"kalian, urus Dark Guardian itu dan pergilah selamatkan Angel Queen" ucap Namjoon yang kemudian masuk kedalam portal.

Sebelum Namjoon benar-benar memasuki portal itu, Dark Guardian itu menghancurkan dinding cahaya yang terang itu dan membuat kedua Angel Guardian itu jatuh. Melihat itu dengan segera Namjoon memasuki portal itu dan menutupnya. Dark Guardian itu sempat melihat kedua bola mata anak kecil yang di gendong Namjoon. Ia menggeram kesal ketika melihat portalnya sudah hilang.

"kita ditipu. Katakan pada Lord Evil kalau Angel Prince yang asli sudah pergi ke bumi" ucap Dark Guardian itu pada sebuah asap hitam yang kemudian terbang menjauhi tempat itu.

Dark Guardian itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding dimana portal menuju bumi tadi terbuka. Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha merasakan sesuatu.

"dia mengubah arahnya. Sialan" umpatnya sambil memukul dinding itu hingga retak.

Diam-diam, seorang Guardian Angel mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Dark Guardian itu. Tapi belum sempat ia menembak, Angel Guardian itu terdiam merasakan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti suatu benda runcing berwarna hitam legam menusuk dadanya. Bisa Dark Guardian itu lihat sebuah benda seperti jantung yang berwarna putih terang tertancap di ujung benda runcing itu. Dengan segera sang Dark Guardian mengambil jiwa Angel itu kemudian memakannya. Disaat ia sedang memakannya, sebuah gumpalan asap mendekat padanya.

"Lord Evil memanggilmu, tuan"

Dengan segera Dark Guardian itu membuang jiwa Angel di tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

*. Skip

"SIAL!"

Seorang pria memakai jubah hitam memukul kursinya denga keras hingga membuat beberaa orang di depannya terkejut. Mereka menatap pria itu dengan takut. Beberapa ada yang mundur. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tetap berlutut di hadapan pria itu. Ia menatap pria itu dengan rasa kesal yang sama seperti pria itu.

"apa kau yakin kalau Angel Prince yang asli sudah melarikan diri?"

"tentu saja Lord Evil, jika tidak, kenapa Angel Queen terlihat sedikit tenang setelah kita membunuh anak itu?"

"sialan. Dia berani main-main denganku. Apa kau tau siapa yang kabur bersamanya?"

"tidak, pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan masker. Ia juga mengubah arah dari portal itu"

"berani sekali dia. Bawa Angel Queen kesini!" teriaknya yang membuat beberapa Dark Guardian langsung membuka pintu dari ruangan itu.

Semua orang menatap seorang wanita yang sudah kacau keadaannya. Bajunya sudah tidak indah lagi. Banyak kotoran dan sobekan disana, dan lagi terlihat darah di sudut bibir wanita itu. Terlihat sekali wanita itu berusaha keras melawan saat akan ditangkap. Pria yang disebut Lord Evil itu berdiri kemudian turun dari singgasananya. Ia menghampiri Angel Queen yang terduduk sambil memegangi pundaknya. Tangan Lord Evil tergerak untuk mencengkram dagu sang Angel Queen. Lord Evil menatap wajah Angel Queen dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam wanita itu.

"keadaanmu kacau sekali, yang mulia..."

"enyahlah kau Lord Evil, aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana anakku berada"

"ohoho, berani sekali kau yang mulia. Tapi, memang itu yang aku dan rakyatku ingin dengar. Mereka suka bermain permainanmu dan keluarga busukmu itu!" ucap Lord Evil sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Angel Queen semakin menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya itu. Ia merasa sangat lemah karena tidak menggunakan batu ruby putihnya saat masuk ke kawasan Dark Hell ini. Dan Lord Evil tersenyum senang melihat jari-jari Angel Queen yang mulai keriput serta bibirnya yang mulai memucat.

"kau tau kan, tak lama lagi kau akan mati disini"

"aku lebih baik mati daripada harus memberikan anakku padamu!"

"tentu saja, kau itu memang bodoh seperti generasi-generasi sebelumnya"

Angel Queen hanya bisa menatap tajam pada Lord Evil. Ia ingin sekali membunuh pria di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia harus ingat bahwa pengorbanan ia hanya sebatas memberikan nyawanya di tangan Lord Evil. Tidak lebih.

"ayo kita buat ini mudah Queen... dimana Angel Prince?"

"aku tidak akan memberitaukannya padamu"

Lord Evil menggerakan tangannya dan seorang Dark Guardian menyiramkan sebuah air hitam pada seorang Angel Guardian. Jeritan memilukan menghiasi ruangan itu. Seluruh mata menyaksikan bagaimana kulit Angel Guardian itu terbakar karena air hitam itu. Angel Queen hanya bisa menutup matanya berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah disini.

"baiklah, sekali lagi... dimana Angel Prince?" tanya Lord Evil sambil berlutut di hadapan Angel Queen.

Angel Queen tetap menutup mulutnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya itu. Lord Evil kembali tersenyum dan sebuah suara jeritan kembali terdengar dari seorang Angel Guardian. Angel Queen kembali menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Di dalam hatinya ia kembali meminta maaf atas rakyatnya yang harus mati di tangan Lord Evil.

"masih ingin diam Queen?"

"aku... tetap tidak akan pernah... memberitaukanmu...!" Angel Queen berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang akhirnya tetap keluar.

Lord Evil menggeram marah. Ia mencengkram dagu wanita itu dan membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Terlihat mata Lord Evil yang memerah.

"aku membuat hal yang mudah bagimu, tapi kau membuatnya semakin sulit! Kau tau aku akan mengirimkan anak-anakku dan mencarinya kan?!"

"kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya dimanapun!"

"tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku lakukan Queen. Bahkan jika kau ingin aku menghancurkan Angel Paradise sekalipun!"

"kau tidak bisa menyentuh Angel Paradise sekarang. Batunya sudah hilang dan pengaman itu akan terkunci selamanya!"

Lord Evil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Angel Queen. Ia menatap tajam pada wanita itu.

"kirimkan Dark Guardian ke bumi. Temukan Angel prince dan bunuh dia"

"coba saja jika kau bisa, Lord Evil"

"tentu aku bisa Queen. Kau harus tau, kenapa kami membawamu kesini, itu karena salah satu dari kami... melihat kepergian anakmu..."

Angel Queen membulatkan matanya. Lord Evil tersenyum melihat reaksi dari Angel Queen. Ia kembali duduk di singgasananya dan menikmati reaksi ketakutan dari Angel Queen. Lord Evil menggerakan tangannya dan seorang pria tinggi mendekatinya.

"apa kau melihat sesuatu dari Angel prince?"

"dia pergi bersama seorang pria. Aku tidak melihat wajah pria itu dan wajah Angel Prince..."

Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya kemudian melirik Angel Queen yang sedang menatap takut padanya.

"tapi, aku melihat matanya biru, dan ada sesuatu yang tergambar di bawah lehernya"

Angel Queen kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap takut pada Lord Evil yang tersenyum menatapnya. Lord Evil bangun dan menghampiri pria itu.

"kalau begitu, aku perintahkan padamu untuk menangkap dan membunuh angel prince"

"tidak!"

"kau akan berangkat besok"

"baik Lord Evil"

"hah tidak!" dengan segera Angel Queen bangun dari posisinya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengabaikan seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai mengeriput.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria tinggi tadi segera menggerakan tangannya dan sebuah benda runcing menusuk tepat pada tempat jantungnya. Angel Queen terdiam membeku, ia meneteskan air matanya menatap jiwa angel nya tertancap di ujung benda itu. Tak lama kemudian Angel Queen jatuh dan seluruh Dark Guardian memperebutkan jiwa Angelnya.

"bawa kedua saudaramu, dan jangan sampai gagal..."

"baik tuan..." ucap pria tinggi itu sambil menatap Lord Evil yang kembali duduk di singgasananya.

Seorang anak kecil menatap adegan itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap bagaimana para Dark Guardian memakan jiwa angel sang Angel Queen. Anak kecil itu meremas celananya saat melihat mata sang Angel Queen menatapnya seakan minta tolong.

TBC

huweeeeee maaf yaaa Nji malah bikin ff baruuu .  
ini ff terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence - Bring Me To Life niatnya mau lanjutin Mature sama Sick tapi belum dapet ide buat dua ff itu, miaannn :'''c

RnR deh kalau banyak yang review atau bagus responnya baru nji lanjuutt ;-; 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 (Innocence)

Earth.  
11 Years Later

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Teriak seseorang dengan keras hingga membuat pria manis yang sedang tidur dengan nyamannya itu mengerutkan kening. Mimpinya terganggu karena teriakan suara bass dari luar kamarnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Pria manis yang dipanggil Jungkook itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutup lehernya. Berusaha mengabaikan teriakan itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar dari stainless steel itu terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang pria menatap kesal pada gumpalan selimut di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size berwarna putih.

"aish anak ini... hey Jungkook, cepat bangun! Kau harus sekolah. Ini hari pertama sekolahmu, ingat?"

Pria itu menghampiri tempat tidur yang besar itu kemudian berusaha menarik selimut tebal itu. Pria yang di dalam selimut berdecak sebal sambil terus menahan selimutnya yang ditarik.

"ah paman... lima menit lagi, aku mohon"

"tsk, lima menit apa lagi? Ini sudah hampir jam 7!"

"huwaaa paman pabo! Kenapa tidak memberitaukan padakuuu!"

Dengan segera Jungkook melompat keluar dari selimutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu terdiam menatap pintu kamar mandi yang di tutup kasar.

"tsk, cepat turun aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Dasar bocah"

"huuuh paman Namjoon jahat"

Di sisi lain, Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan hal yang paling tidak pernah ia lewatkan setelah selesai mandi adalah bercermin. Seperti kali ini, Jungkook menatapi wajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya di cermin. Rambut yang basah dengan wajah manis. Mata besar dengan bola mata berwarna biru terang serta hidung yang mancung. Dada bidang dengan hiasan persegi yang samar-samar. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah tato di bawah lehernya. Kira-kira siapa yang tidak terpikat dengannya?

Tapi Jungkook tidak menyukai tubuhnya, terutama tato di bawah lehernya itu. Menurutnya itu sangat mengganggu. Saat ia kecil, banyak orang tua yang melarang anaknya bermain dengannya setelah melihat tato itu. Ia masih ingat raut khawatir ibu dari anak-anak itu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana ibu dari anak-anak itu membungkuk padanya seakan meminta maaf. Ia pernah bertanya pada paman Namjoon-nya tentang tato itu dan kenapa seorang ibu melarang anaknya dekat dengannya lalu meminta maaf, tapi Namjoon terus berkata, "kau akan tau nanti"

"uuuh... aku harap ini bisa hilang... aku benci melihat banyak tetanggaku membungkuk setiap kali aku lewat di depan mereka" ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap tato itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, cepat turun!"

Seketika Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandinya dan segera menggunakan seragamnya yang terletak dengan rapih di tempat tidurnya. Oh, seragam itu? Namjoon yang siapkan, selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Jungkook pernah mengira Namjoon itu ayahnya, tapi pria sipit itu berkata kedua orang tua Jungkook sudah meninggal. Ia juga pernah bertanya kenapa Namjoon memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, atau seperti anak dari putra raja, tapi Namjoon selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jungkook kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat lebih baik jika pakai seragam sekolahnya, seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi, terutama tato di bawah lehernya. Tapi menurutnya itu tidak membantu, ia tetap tidak suka tubuhnya.

"ah, kau ini lama sekali, kau mandi apa tidur lagi, hah?"

"tentu saja aku mandi, dasar paman pabo"

"tsk, tunjukkan kesopananmu pada orang tu—" Namjoon menghentikan pergerakannya dan juga ucapannya. Sendoknya sudah di atas kepala Jungkook. Jungkook yang sudah menutup mata kembali membukanya dan menatap pamannya itu.

"paman..."

"tsk, sudah cepat habiskan makanmu" ucap Namjoon sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

Jungkook menatap pamannya itu. terlihat sangat aneh, seperti takut untuk memukulnya. Selalu seperti itu, jika pamannya itu marah padanya, ia hanya akan berbicara dengan nada dingin, tanpa kata-kata kasar, dan tanpa kekerasan. Jungkook juga selalu menanyakan itu, tapi pamannya itu hanta menjawab "kekerasan itu tidak baik. Bagus jika aku membesarkanmu tanpa kata-kata kasar dan kekerasan"

Jungkook hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya itu. Ia ingin tau kenapa orang-orang menatapnya berbeda. Ia ingin tau kenapa orang tuanya meninggal. Ia ingin tau tato di tubuhnya. Ia ingin tau semua kebenaran, tapi ia belum bisa menemukannya. Jungkook menatap meja makannya. Penuh. Selalu penuh dengan makanan mahal dan mewah disana. Entah bagaimana pamannya itu membuatnya, itu juga yang ia ingin tanyakan. Melihat Jungkook yang terdiam menatap meja makan, Namjoon meletakan sumpitnya kemudian menatap Jungkook.

"hey"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pria di hadapannya itu. "ada apa paman?"

"10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup"

"e-heee jinjja? aigooo paman kenapa tidak bilang?"

Dengan panik Jungkook mengambil semua makanan yang ada di meja lalu meletakannta di piringnya. Namjoon menatap datar pada pria di hadapannya itu yang makan dengan terburu-buru. Perlahan Namjoon menyodorkan segelas air ke depan Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya dan terus memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"hey bocah, pelan-pelan, nanti kau—"

"uhuk!"

Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil gelasnya kemudian meminumnya. Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang makan.

"habiskan makananmu, aku tunggu di mobil"

Jungkook hanya diam mengusap bibirnya. Ia menatap mangkuknya kemudian berlari menyusul pamannya itu.

*. Skip

Jungkook berjalan lemas menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia merasa pusing, bagaimana tidak? Ia benci jika sekolah sudah ramai. Baginya penglihatannya akan jadi aneh. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dan sesuatu yang gelap di dalam dada murid-murid di sekitar koridor. Satu lagi yang membuatnya tidak suka pada tubuhnya, yaitu matanya. Ia bingung kenapa matanya bisa melihat jantung dengan bentuk yang aneh dari dalam dada orang lain.

"urgh, ini menyebalkan..." Jungkook terdiam bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Ia ingin sekali mengakhiri semua ini, tapi caranya?

Jungkook mengusap kepalanya. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri tegak kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Saat di kelas, Jungkook kembali duduk terdiam merasakan pusing yang masih ada di kepalanya. Memulih tempat duduk di samping jendela dengan pemandangan terburuk-baginya- adalah hal yang paling salah. Jika semua anak bisa melamun menghilangkan stres dengan melihat keluar jendela, Jungkook bisa menambahkan stress dengan melihat anak-anak -dengan jantung mereka yang aneh- di lapangan dari jendelanya itu. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan membenamkannya di dua tangannya di atas meja.

"Jeon Jungkookie~ oh Jeon Jungkookie~ Oii, selamat pagi Jungkookie, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap malas pada pria dengan topi terbalik di depannya itu. Pria itu tersenyum lebar menatap Jungkook. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusak surai hitam pria bermarga Jeon di depannya itu.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat lemas?" ucap seorang pria lagi sambil mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk di samping Jungkook.

"oh, apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam? Ah~ aku tau kau ketakutan karena film itu, Kookie..." ucap pria bertopi tadi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia duduk tegak dan menatap kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

"tidurku semalam memang tidak cukup. Tapi aku tidak takut karena film hantu yang kau berikan, Jimin hyung!" ucap Jungkook sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Pria bertopi yang dipanggil Jimin itu tertawa senang kemudian mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"aku mengharapkan kau meringkuk di dalam selimutmu, kau tau?"

"tapi nyatanya tidak! Urgh, kau menyebalkan!"

"ahaha kalau kau tidak takut dengan film yang Jimin berikan, berarti kau mau ikut kami?"

"eum... kemana?"

"Hoseok hyung menemukan wahana rumah hantu, yaah kau bisa tidak ikut jika kau memang takut"

"jangan meremehkanku hyung! Aku tidak takut! Aku ikut, Hoseok hyung"

"kkk baiklah, temui kami di parkiran nanti"

Ucapan final dari pria bernama Hoseok itu membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal. Ia makin kesal ketika Jimin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Jimin dan Hoseok adalah teman dekat Jungkook. Jungkook tidak banyak bergaul, ia hanya punya dua teman dekat, Jimin dan Hoseok, serta satu guru yang selalu memperhatikannya, Namjoon. Jungkook terkenal di sekolahnya, terlebih di kalangan siswi. Ia terkenal karena ia cukup tampan dan manis. Semua orang ingin berteman dengannya, tapi hanya Jimin dan Hoseok yang berhasil. Terkadang ia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Jimin dan Hoseok, mereka baik dan selalu bisa menenangkan dia.

Ia tidak pernah berteman dengan orang lain karena pamannya selalu berkata ia harus berhati-hati memilih teman. Pamannya selalu berkata "dekatilah orang yang putih". Meski bingung, Jungkook akhirnya memilih menuruti pamannya itu, dan akhirnya ia berteman dekat dengan Jimin dan Hoseok, meski ia masih bingung dengan jantung milik Hoseok. Warnanya bukan hanya putih, tapi ada sedikit bercak hitam. Ia ingin bertanya pada pamannya, tapi ia urungkan, karena ia tau pasti pamannya akan marah padanya.

Jungkook kembali menatap keluar jendela. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang upacara. Oh, dia membolos upacara, dengan alasan tidak enak badan, dan itu berhasil. Baik, kembali ke Jungkook, kini mata birunya kembali melihat banyak jantung dengan warna hitam dan putih disana. Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian menutup tirai jendelanya.

"hah... aku harap hidupku normal..."

*. Skip

Di sebuah rumah megah yang besar, seorang pria tinggi sedang membereskan meja kerjanya. Terlihat banyak kardus yang tersusun di sekitar meja dan tempat kosong lain, sepertinya baru saja pindah rumah. Pria memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya dan kembali menata buku pada lemari kaca. Sedangkan di sisi lain, seorang pria tampan membuka pintu ruang kerja yang besar itu dan menatapi pria tinggi yang masih asik membereskan buku-bukunya itu.

"hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang membereskan buku dari kardus. Kau sudah membereskan kamarmu?

"sudah, ah setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"sekolah. Aku ingin mencari kerja baru"

"hoo... kau mau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"ya, karena kita baru saja pindah rumah, sekolah yang dulu jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Aku akan cari sekolah yang dekat dari sini"

"wah, boleh aku ikut?"

Pria tinggi tadi berhenti bergerak kemudian menatap pria yang masih di depan pintu ruang kerjanya itu. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menjawab, "tidak"

"aigooo waee? Aku juga ingin ikut hyung, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya diluar sana"

"jendela kamarmu luas, lihat saja dari sana"

"tidak cukup, aku ingin keluar juga dan merasakan semuanya"

"tetap tidak"

"aigo, aku tidak akan jadi anak yang nakal, aku janji"

"tidak Taehyung, kau belum cukup kuat untuk menahan dirimu sendiri ketika lapar nanti!"

Pria bernama Taehyung tadi terdiam menatap pria tinggi itu. Di belakang Taehyung, ada seorang pria pendek yang baru saja masuk dan menatap kedua orang di ruangan itu dengan bingung. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Taehyung—"

"biarkan saja"

"kau membentaknya?"

"aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya"

"kau membentaknya"

"iya iya aku membentaknya, puas?"

"tsk, kau harus membawanya keluar sekali-sekali"

"tidak sebelum dia siap"

"aku rasa dia sudah siap"

"belum, dia masih harus belajar"

"sampai kapan kau akan menahan dia, Seokjin hyung?"

"sampai aku yakin dia bisa"

"aku akan membawanya keluar"

"Yoongi—"

"dan aku juga yang akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Seokjin menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja dibanting oleh pria bernama Yoongi tadi. Seokjin terduduk di kursi kerjanya, ia memijat keningnya pelan. Sementara di sisi lain, Taehyung terdiam menatap langit yang cerah. Kali ini ia sedang berbaring di halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Ia suka tempat ini, karena bisa membuatnya tenang. Dan lagi ia suka hutan di belakang halaman rumahnya itu, terkadang tanpa sepengetahuan kedua saudaranya, Taehyung sering pergi ke hutan itu.

Melompati pagar setinggi 4 meter tanpa bantuan apapun membuatnya sangat senang. Dia juga bisa berlari dengan cepat di dalam hutan itu. Ia bisa bebas menghancurkan semua pohon di dalamnya. berlari hingga ia bisa mencapai ke air terjun yang paling tinggi disana. Itu hanya terjadi jika Seokjin hyungnya pergi kerja dan Yoongi hyung nya pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi sekarang, Taehyung hanya ingin berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang cukup luas di belakang rumahnya itu.

Berdebat dengan kakak tertuanya itu memang selalu membuat Taehyung frustasi. Ia masih bingung kenapa kakaknya itu tidak memperbolehkannnya keluar rumah, ia terus mengatakan 'kau tidak siap'. Ia selalu ingin bertanya tentang ucapan sang kakak, tapi kakaknya itu terus mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memilih diam.

"aish, dia begitu membingungkan. Eh?" Taehyung terdiam menatap sepasang mata berwarna ungu terang. Taehyung buru-buru duduk dan menatap pria di depannya itu.

"kau mengagetkanku, Yoongi hyung"

"maaf"

"hm, tidak apa, ah kenapa ksu kesini? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak suka tempat terbuka"

"hanya ingin"

"ah arra..."

Taehyung kembali berbaring menatap langit yang cerah, disampingnya ada Yoongi yang sedang menatap kedalam hutan gelap itu. Taehyung mempunyai dua saudara yang lebih tua darinya. Seokjin kakak tertuanya, seorang pekerja keras yang tidak pernah tinggal diam di rumah. Ia selalu berada di luar rumah, Seokjin lebih sering bekerja menjadi guru. Entah apa alasannya ia lebih menyukai menjadi guru ketimbang pekerjaan lain, Taehyung tidak mau berdebat tentang itu.

Saudara keduanya Yoongi, pria yang paling pendiam di keluarganya, jarang bicara dan lebih suka menatap tajam. Ekspresinya selalu sama, senang sedih marah, hanya wajah datar. Yoongi yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung, mungkin karena pria pucat itu selalu berada di rumah bersamanya. Taehyung tidak diperbolehkan leluar rumah, ia hanya boleh belajar di rumah bersama Yoongi. Yoongi mengajarkannya banyak hal, mulai dari pelajaran umum hingga pelajaran tentang Angel dan Devil. Yoongi sering mengajak Taehyung ke hutan belakang rumah mereka untuk berburu hewan. Taehyung cukup senang karena wilayahnya sekarang ada di hutan juga. Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin keluar rumah.

"kau ingin keluar?"

"ne? Ah, maksudmu kita akan berburu lagi?"

"maksudku apa kau ingin keluar? Jauh dari rumah dan hutan?"

Mendadak Taehyung terduduk dan menatap tidak percaya pada saudara keduanya itu "hee apa kau serius hyung?"

"jika kau mau, kita akan pergi setelah Seokjin hyung pergi"

"a-ah, tentu saja aku mau hyung!"

"kalau begitu kita bisa pergi nanti, akan aku siapkan sarapan untukmu dulu"

"n-ne hyung..."

Taehyung tersenyum menatap kakaknya yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia akan keluar dari rumah. Ia menatap hutan di belakangnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melompati pagar setinggi 4 meter itu dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan, meninggalkan seorang pria yang menatapnya tidak suka dari jendela.

*. Skip

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"masuk"

"paman"

Seorang pria manis membuka pintu stainless steel dan berjalan masuk.

"hm?"

Pria manis bername-tag 'Jeon Jung Kook' itu duduk di kursi di depan pria berkacamata dan menatap takut-takut pada pamannya yang sedang membaca koran itu. Ia memainkan jarinya di bawah meja berusaaa menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"ah... itu, apa boleh, aku bertanya?"

"tanya apa?"

"itu... ah... apa boleh aku bermain keluar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Namjoon menurunkan korannya sedikit dan menatap Jungkook. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan. Takut jika pamannya itu memarahinya lagi. Pasalnya ia jarang keluar karena memang paanya itu tidak memperbolehlannya. Ia selalu berkata tentang orang jahat yang akan mencelakainya di jalan. Jungkoomemang tidak pernah keluar rumah selain membuang kantung sampah dan pergi sekolah, itupun pasti di awasi oleh pamannya. Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan pergi keluar rumah yang jauh selain sekolah. Jungkook ingin tapi ia tidak ingin pamannya marah.

Kembali ke Namjoon, pria itu melepaskkn kacamata bacanya dan menatapJungkook-lagi. Jungkook masih setia memainkan jari-jarinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan meletakan kacamatanya.

"kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, kan?"

"ukh, iyasih, tapi aku benar-benar ingin main keluar bersama teman-temanku, paman..."

"kau mau bermain dengan siapa?"

"Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung, kau tau mereka kan?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat ia menunduk berusaha membuat keputusan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika ia tidak dapat izin. Tapi kemudian pria manis itu tersenyum lebar mendengar izin dari pamannya itu.

"tapi ada syaratnya. Jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal"

"baik"

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang 'hitam'"

"uh... baik"

"jamgan pulang lewat dari jam 6"

"aigoo pamaaaannn..."

"terserah, ambil waktumu kalau tidak mau kau bisa kerjakan pr mu, kan?"

"haish, arraseo! Tidak lewat dari jam 6"

"anak pintar"

Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat pamannya kembali membaca koran sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena keningnya terbentu oleh pintu itu.

"aduh..."

"oh Jungkook? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu..."

"ah, tidak apa sonsaengnim... ah, permisi" ucap Jungkook sambil membungkuk dan berlalu sambil mengusap keningnya.

"ah, pak kepala sekolah, maaf mengganggu waktumu"

"tidak apa, ada apa guru Park?"

"ini, aku ingin memberikan data-data tentang guru baru yang akan mengajar disini"

"sudah diwawancara?"

"sudah"

"sudah ditetapkan ingin mengajar apa?"

"sepertinya ia akan mengajar biologi. Dia bilang keahliannya adalah organ dalam"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat menatapi data seorang calon guru yang akan mengajar di sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Ia memperhatikan foto sang calon guru, ah bukkn lebih tepatnya menatapi foto sanh calon guru. Perlahan mata Namjoon berubah menjadi biru terang. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu dari foto itu. Guru Park hanya menatap bingung pada sang kepala sekolah yang mendadak terdiam. Disisi lain, Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

'aku tidak menemukan apapun darinya. Ini aneh' batin Namjoon

"ah... pak kepala sekolah? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika mata Namjoon kembali normal. Ia mendongak dan menatap guru Park yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"ne? A-ah, tidak. Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kim Seok Jin besok"

"akan segera saya urus"

"baik, kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Namjoon sambil memberikan map pada guru Park.

Namjoon kembali memikirkan foto tadi. Ia kembali mengingat tatapan tajam pria di foto tadi.

"ini aneh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Makhluk apa dia?"

TBC

yang respon bagus euy ;v;  
ada 6 yamg review tapi disini cuma keliatan 3, sedih/? ;-;  
tapi gpp, tetep Nji lanjut, mian kalau gaje ;v;  
tapi makasih untuk 6 orang yang review pertama ;v;

Keep RnR Juseyoooo 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 (Somebody)

Somewhere.  
00:00

"ah sayang jangan menggodaku terus..." ucap seorang gadis sambil mencoba menjauhkan sebuah kepala yang terus mencumbui lehernya.

"aku tidak menggodamu, aku berkata jujur sayang... kau sangat cantik dan sexy, membuatku sangat lapar" balas sang pria sambil menyusupkan satu tangannya kedalam baju sang gadis.

Merasakannya, dengan segera sang gadis menahan tangan pria itu, "hei... kemana arah tangan nakalmu itu, hm?"

"ke tempat kesukaanku"

"aigo, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya dulu dasar nakal" ucap sang gadis sambil membalikan posisinya membuat pria itu berbaring di sofa.

Gadis itu membuka kancing kemeja pria itu satu persatu. Matanya menatap tepat ke dada bidang pria itu. Pria itu hanya terdiam menatap sang gadis. Tak lama kemudian gadis tadi menatap pria di bawahnya itu dan tersenyum nakal, jarinya berjalan di sekitar dada bidang sang pria.

"Nic—"

"sst, kau harus dihukum sayang~" ucap sang gadis sambil menempelkan satu jari lentiknya di bibir sang pria.

Pria itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar menatap gadis di atasnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Diam-diam sang gadis menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menekan perlahan jarinya pada dada pria itu. Semakin lama gadis itu menambahkan keempat jarinya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan kelima jarinya hingga kukunya menancap pada dada pria itu.

"AAAAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ucap pria tadi sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan gadis itu. Gadis tadi menyeringai dan terus menekan tangannya hingga setengah lengannya masuk.

"kkk tentu saja menghukum mu sayang..."

Gadis tadi menggenggam jantung pria itu dan menariknya perlahan. Jeritan kesakitan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang apartment itu. Gadis tadi terus menyeringai menatap jantung putih bersinar di tangannya, ia segera memakan jantung itu tanpa bersisa. Matanya menjadi merah terang setelah ia memakan gigitan terakhirnya. Ia kembali menyeringai menatap jasad di bawahnya itu.

"ah, energi ku sudah bertambah... terima kasih ya, Angel bodoh..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu apartmentnya. Ia segera turun kemudian mengambil bajunya di lantai lalu memakainya. Gadis itu membuka pintu apartmentnya dan tersenyum melihat sang tamu.

"ah... aku tau kau akan datang juga..." ucapnya sambil memeluk lengan tamunya itu.

Yang dipeluk hanya menatap datar pada gadis itu, "kau bau..."

"aku habis makan, aku baru dapat seorang Angel tadi... apa kau lapar?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu ayo kita bersenang-senang..."

"tidak, aku punya permintaan untukmu"

Gadis tadi menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia menghela nafas dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa. Tapi melihat tamunya itu, ia kembali tersenyum dan duduk di pangkuan pria itu.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu Lord Evil?"

*. Skip

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok berjalan masuk menuju sebuah taman hiburan. Mereka sudah pulang dan langsung menuju ke taman hiburan itu dengan mobil Hoseok. Ketiga pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat semua wahana yang ada disana. Terlebih lagi Jungkook, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih bebas kali ini, seperti nurung yang baru keluar dari sangkarnya.

"hyung hyung, kita akan main apa dulu?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

"tadinya sih aku ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah hantunya, tapi entahlah, semua terserah pada si pemegang tiket" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok.

"yah, karena sudah disini, sekalian saja kita coba semuanya"

"keren! Kalau begitu ayo kita coba semua permainannya"

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Jungkook segera berlari memilih wahana yang akan dicobanya. Kedua pria yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian menyusul pria manis itu. Jungkook terlihat bingung memilih wahana yang ada di sana. Jimin yang ada disampingnya segera menarik pria mansi itu ke tempat lain.

"hyung, kenapa kita disini?"

"tsk, kau daritadi hanya melamun menatap wahana yang ada disini, ingatlah kau hanya diberikan waktu sedikit"

"ah arra arra, maaf..."

"kita coba bermain tembak air dulu bagaimana?" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah stan game.

"ah apa seru?"

"hei, kau ini... jangan terlihat seperti aku berteman dengan orang yang baru keluar dari gua. Sudah ayo kita coba saja, biarkan Hoseok hyung membeli makanan untuk kita" ucap Jimin sambil menarik Jungkook mendekati stan game itu.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jimin yang sibuk memilih pistol. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, ini semua adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin sudah selesai memilih pistol dan segera memberikan satu pistol pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa menerima pistol itu sambil menatap hyung nya itu dengan bingung.

"tembak kesana, siapa yang paling dulu balonnya pecah akan dapat hadiah, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada target di depannya. Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengikut pergerakan pria manis di sebelahnya itu.

"baik, pada hitungan ketiga, ok? Satu... dua... tiga!"

Jimin dan Jungkook mulai menekan pelatuk pistol mereka masing-masing. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat balon yang mulai mengembang di atas papan target itu. Kedua pria itu mulai heboh ketika melihat balon Jungkook lebih cepat membesar daripada milik Jimin. Hoseok baru saja datang ketika balon Jungkook pecah dan beberapa cipratan air mengenai Jimin dan Jungkook. Kedua pria itu langsung tertawa senang, terlebih lagi Jungkook setelah menerima kemenangannya itu.

"aku menang, hyung..."

"aigoo kau curang Jungkookie..."

"ahaha aniyo, itu permainan yang adil, kau lihat sendiri kan kalau balon ku yang lebih dulu membesar?"

"haish, baik-baik sekarang ambil lah hadiah mu"

Jungkook tersenyum senang kemudian beralih menatap sang penjaga stan. Penjaga stan itu memberikannya sebuah kalung berbandul tabung kristal. Jungkook sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung menatap hadiahnya. Ia kembali menatap sang penjaga stan dan ia lihat gadis penjaga stan itu tersenyum kemudian membungkuk 90° padanya.

"apa yang—"

"selamat tuan, kau sudah memenangkan permainannya" ucap gadis itu yang kemudian kembali membungkuk padanya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat pakaian wanita itu berganti menjadi sebuah pakaian dayang berwarna putih cerah. Jungkook menengok ke kanan dan kirinya dan menatap beberapa wanita berpakaian sama seperti penjaga stan itu. Beberapa kali Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya hingga Hoseok menepuk pundaknya membuat pria manis itu tersadar.

"hey, gwenchana?"

"a-ah ne hyung, gwenchana..."

"ah kalau begitu, ayo kita coba roller coaster indoor. Aku dengar mereka mendekornya dengan hiasan mumi!" ucap Jimin dengan antusias.

"jinjja? Apa itu wahana baru?"

"sepertinya sih begitu, ayo kita coba..."

Jungkook kembali menatap sekitarnya dengan takut. Ia kini melihat lebih banyak orang yang tersenyum lembut padanya dan kemudian membungkuk padanya. Jungkook mulai merasa pusing kali ini. Ia meremas kuat tabung kristal kecil di tangannya dan berusaha menahan rasa pusingnya. Hoseok yang melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook kembali mengguncang pundak pria manis itu.

"Jungkook, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat... ketakutan..."

"a-ani hyung, aku tidak apa"

"hoo, apa kau takut mendengar 'mumi'? Kkk aku sudah duga kau akan takut, Kookie..."

"a-aku tidak takut, Jimin hyung!"

"kkk kita bisa pulang Kookie"

"haish, kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita coba kesana!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang menarik tangannya dan tangan Hoseok menuju tempat roller coaster indoor. Jungkook terus melangkah tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, mungkin nanti malam ia akan sulit tidur lagi. Setelah sampai di pintu masuk, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin dan menatap kesal pria itu.

"kkk wae Jungkookie?"

"kau menyebalkan! Sebagai gantinya kau duduk sendiri dan aku duduk dengan Hoseok hyung"

"kkk jika kau takut, katakan saja"

"aku tidak takut, Jimin hyung bodoh!"

"hey kalian berdua hentikanlah, ayo cepat masuk agar kita sempat mengunjungi rumah hantunya!"

"baik-baik aku yang pertama kali jalan" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam lorong yang berliku-liku.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya meremas tangan Hoseok. Ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. Pencahayaan di lorong itu bisa terbilang kurang, dan lagi semua box yang terletak di sudut-sudut jalan yang berbelok membuatnya semakin takut. Ia mulai berpikir jika ada mumi yang keluar dari dalam box itu dan mengejarnya. Hoseok yang menyadari ketakutan adik kelasnya itu langsung tersenyum kemudian mengusap pundak Jungkook.

"kau mau kita keluar? Kita bisa coba wahana lain"

"a-aniya, aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawab Jungkook dengan pelan dan senyuman manis.

Hoseok kembali terkekeh, pasalnya kali ini Jungkook semakin meremas tangannya. Tapi Hoseok biarkan saja karena ia cukup penasaran dengan wahana ini. Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di tempat roller coaster itu berjalan. Beberapa penjaga mulai membawa mereka ke kereta dengan banyak tempat duduk itu. Jimin tersenyum cerah melihat banyak pengunjung yang antri.

"sepertinya wahana ini menyenangkan, hyung"

"ya sepertinya kau benar"

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu pagar terbuka dan beberapa penumpang berebut menempati kursi kosong. Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok menempati kursi paling belakang. Hoseok duduk di pinggir, Jimin disampingnya, dan Jungkook diantara Jimin dan seorang pria. Jungkook tidak begitu memperhatikan pria di sampingnya yang menatapnya, ia fokus pada rasa takutnya dan lorong gelap di depan mereka.

Tak lama setelah pengaman dipasang, kereta mereka mulai berjalan perlahan. Jungkook semakin meremas pegaman besi di depannya dan menatap takut pada sekitarnya yang mulai gelap.

"kau tau, ini benar-benar seru... kita harus sering-sering kesini..." bisik Jimin.

"heih, ingatlah kalau pr mu itu banyak, Jim hyung"

"tsk, pr itu tidak masalah Jungkookie... yang penting senang-senang dulu..."

"hei diamlah roller coaster ini sudah mulai berjalan"

Dengan seketika kedua pria disamping Hoseok itu terdiam. Jungkook menelan salivanya melihat tempat seperti gua yang dihiasi oleh lampu berwarna merah. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah speaker berbunyi membuat semua penumpang -terutama jungkook- terkejut. Kereta mulai berjalan dengan cepat. Jungkook semakin meremas pengamannya saat ia rasa keretanya menanjak. Kini di depannya terdapat gambar proyektor sebuah mumi dari pasir yang perlahan meleleh. Gambar proyektor itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan kereta mereka mulai mundur perlahan.

Jungkook merasakan kalau bagian belakang kereta mereka sudah terhalangi oleh sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, gambar proyektor mumi itu meleleh sepenuhnya dan semua penumpang berteriak keras saat kereta mereka berjalan menurun dengan kencang. Jungkook terdiam menunduk sambil meremas sebuah tangan seorang pria disampingnya. Pria itu hanya terdiam menatap Jungkook yang meremas tangannya.

Kereta masih bergerak kencang saat mereka melewati beberapa jajaran mumi yang seperti siap menyerang mereka. Beberapa cipratan air mengenai tubuh mereka, dan teriakan senang dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Jungkook masih terdiam menunduk, ia semakin kuat meremas tangan orang disampingnya saat mendengar suara tawa berat dari speaker. Tak lama kemudian, roller coaster mereka berhenti dan semua penumpang diizinkan untuk turun. Jungkook buru-buru turun, meninggalkan pria yang terus menerus menatap punggungnya. Setelah berhasil keluar, Jimin segera menarik kedua temannya itu menuju jajaran foodcourt.

"whua! Kau lihat tadi? Muminya seperti sungguhan! Dan lagi, sound effectnya benar-benar keren!" ucap Jimin dengan antusias.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya, sedangkan Jungkook masih setia terdiam. Ia merasakan mual dan pusing. Mungkin karena ia tidak berteriak untuk melepaskan semuanya tadi. Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung menunduk menatap wajah pria manis itu.

"Jungkookie, gwenchana?"

"e-eh, ne hyung, gwenchana"

"heii~ kau takut eh? Eh? Eh? Kkk sudah kuduga"

"aish aku tidak takut, Jimin hyung! Berhentilah berkata seperti itu!"

"kkk arra arra, kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah hantunya"

"ah, aku rasa tidak bisa, Jiminie..."

"aigoo kenapa? Kau takut juga hyung?"

"aniya, aku tidak takut, hanya saja, ini sudah hampir jam 6, kita harus mengantar Jungkook pulang"

Jungkook menatap kakak kelasnya itu dan melihatnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya hanya Hoseok yang mengerti keadaannya. Bisa Jungkook lihat kalau Jimin berdecak kesal sambil menatap arlojinya. Pria pendek itu terus menggerutu menyalahkan jam yang terlalu cepat berlalu. Merasa pusing, Jungkook memilih untuk pergi ke toilet dan tidak memperdulikan kedua hyungnya itu.

Jungkook berjalan sendiri menerobos kerumunan pengunjung. Ia menggenggam dan menatap kalung hadiahnya itu. Rasanya seperti ia pernah melihatnya, tapi ia tidak tau dimana. Tak jauh di belakang Jungkook, seseorang berjalan mengikuti Jungkook sambil menatapnya tajam dengan mata merahnya. Jungkook berhenti berjalan kemudian melihat ke belakang sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan segera masuk kedalam toilet itu. Jungkook memilih bilik paling ujung.

Setelah ia membuka pintunya. Matanya membulat melihat seorang pria yang menatapnya kemudian menarik tangannya hingga ia masuk kedalam. Pria itu menahan tubuh Jungkook dan membekap mulutnya. Jungkook terdiam membeku, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Bisa ia lihat kalau pria itu menatap ke celah pintu yang di buatnya, seperti mengawasi sesuatu. Jungkook menutup matanya erat mendengar degup jantungnya yang keras.

Bagaimana jika pria ini orang jahat?

Bagaimana jika ia dibunuh?

Bagaimana jika ia diculik?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seperti suara langkah sepatu yang bergerak perlahan. Di dalam hatinya, Jungkook terus memanggil nama pamannya. Berusaha meminta tolong agar di bebaskan. Seakan mendengar isi hati Jungkook, pria itu menatapi Jungkook yang sedang menutup matanya dengan ketakutan. Terlihat sangat manis di matanya, ia hampir ragu bahwa pria manis dalam dekapannya itu adalah manusia. Lama menatapi Jungkook, pria itu tidak sadar jika orang misterius di luar bilik tempat mereka sembunyi sudah menyiapkan sebuah pisau besar dan siap menusuk punggung pria itu.

Tepat saat orang misterius itu ingin menusukkan pisaunya, pria yang membekap Jungkook mendorong Jungkook hingga punggung dan kepala pria manis itu membentur dinding. Pria itu bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang pintu bilik itu hingga lepas dan menghantam tubuh orang misterius itu. Jungkook merasa sangat pusing, penglihatannya mulai buram. Samar-samar ia lihat pria tadi menghampirinya dengan bagian perut yang terdapat bercak darah. Pria itu menarik Jungkook keluar dan mendudukannya di lantai.

"hey, gwenchana?"

Jungkook hanya diam menatap pria itu. Ia begitu pusing, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tak lama kemudian kerumunan orang masuk setelah mendengar suara dentuman keras dari toilet. Hoseok dan Jimin yang melihat Jungkook segera menyingkirkan pria tadi dan segera nengerubungi Jungkook.

"Jungkook, gwenchana?"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Matanya sibuk mencari pria yang menolongnya tadi. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya kerumunan orang yang menatapnya khawatir. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan Jungkook mulai menggelap sepenuhnya.

TBC

Huweeeee mian terlalu lama updattteee ;-;  
Nji udah mulai masuk sekolah jadi mungkin masalah update mulai bermasalah/? ;-;  
btw adegan di roller coaster itu pengalaman Nji sendiri/? tapi Nji agak lupa soalnya Nji nunduk kayak kookie, jadi agak ngaco gpp ya ;v;  
etapi makasih buat 8 fav, 11 follows, dan 16 review ;v;

RnR juseyooo nanti Nji ambil nih jiwa angel nya/? - 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 (Day After Day)

Namjoon menatap tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang milik Jungkook. Namjoon baru saja membaringkan bocah itu setelah sebelum nya terkejut karna mendapati Jungkook pulang dengan keadaan pingsan dan kedua temannya yang terlihat panik. Ia meletakan kalung dengan bandul kristal tabung di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jungkook.

Namjoon menatap tubuh Jungkook yang masih dalam kondisi pingsan. Ia sedikit menyesal mengizinkan bocah itu pergi keluar dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Ia memang sudah menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan diserang, dan seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan bocah itu pergi sendirian, bocah itu belum siap untuk bertarung. Tapi ia juga tau kalau itu adalah keponakannya, 11 tahun bersamanya ia juga harus membuatnya merasakan bagaimana bumi tidak mungkin kan jika ia sudah susah payah kabur dan membawa Jungkook ke bumi tapi tak memberi kesempatan pada anak itu untuk merasakan apa itu bumi. Tapi seharusnya ia menyuruh beberapa Angel Guardian untuk menjaganya. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat bocah ini aman di luar sana.

Namjoon menghela nafas, apa yang berlalu sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi, kemudian matanya tertuju pada kalung berbandul kristal di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jungkook. Seharusnya kalung itu tidak diberikan sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat Angel Queen sepertinya sudah ingin memberikan Angel Paradise pada anak satu-satunya itu. Ia seketika ingat pesan terakhir kakak perempuannya sebelum dibunuh oleh Lord Evil.

"Tsk, menyusahkan, anak ini belum siap dalam segala hal untuk menjaga Angel Paradise" Namjoon menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian menatap tubuh Jungkook, ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook kemudian mengambil kalung berbandul kristal itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar pria manis itu.

Diluar kamar, tepatnya di ruang tamu, dua orang pria terduduk sambil menunduk menunggu kabar dari kepala sekolah mereka yang sedang berada di dalam kamar adik kelas mereka itu. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan khawatir, terlebih lagi Hoseok, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menghela nafas dan sesekali menatap jalan menuju kamar Jungkook. Jimin yang berada di hadapannya berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan disekitar jendela besar di rumah mewah itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah akan pingsannya Jungkook, ditambah lagi raut wajah Hoseok membuatnya tambah merasa bersalah. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?" tanya Jimin khawatir, yang ditanya hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian meremas rambutnya.

"Tsk, ini semua salahku Jimin, jika saja aku tidak mengajaknya ke taman bermain itu" gumam Hoseok. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Jimin yang mendengarnya ikut menghela nafas dan duduk bersandar pada sofa putih itu.

"Ah, aku rasa ini salahku juga hyung, aku yang membuatnya terlalu takut" aku Jimin dengan penuh penyesalan.

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan rencananya mengajak Jungkook ke taman bermain. Sementara itu, Namjoon memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, matanya memperhatikan aura yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh kedua pria itu. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Ekhem"

Seketika kedua pria itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Hoseok segera berdiri dan bermaksud untuk menanyakan keadaan Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya Namjoon menyuruh kedua pemuda itu kembali duduk. Ia mulai menatap kedua pria itu dengan serius, yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terutama Jimin.

"Jungkook baik-baik saja, dia hanya terlalu lelah" ucap Namjoon seakan tau apa isi kepala kedua pria itu.

Tapi mendengar pernyataan itu seakan tidak cukup bagi Hoseok, ia ingin melihat Jungkook secara langsung. "Apa kami boleh menjenguknya? Aku ingin-"

"Jungkook sedang isitirahat. Lain kali saja" ucap Namjoon memotong ucapan Hoseok. Bisa Namjoon lihat ekspresi khawatir di raut wajah Hoseok, sedangkan Jimin yang berdiri disamping Hoseok hanya bisa menunduk menahan takutnya.

Jimin tau betul bagaimana sosok sang kepala sekolah jika sudah marah, dan ia takut jika sang kepala sekolah di hadapannya itu marah. Namjoon sendiri hanya diam sambil menatapi kedua muridnya itu. Merasa atmosfernya mulai mencekam, Namjoon kembali membuka percakapan.

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Ayo kita makan" ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan melewati kedua pria itu menuju ruang makan.

Seketika kedua pria itu menatap punggung sang kepala sekolah dan mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka bingung. Bukankah seharusnya sang kepala sekolah mengusir mereka karna mereka susah membuat keponakannya pingsan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah mengajak mereka makan? Merasa ada yang tidak beres di belakangnya, Namjoon berbalik dan menatap kedua muridnya itu.

"Ayolah, aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang akhirnya terlihat di wajahnya.

*. Skip

Dua orang pria sedang terduduk di meja makan besar yang penuh dengan makanan enak. Seorang pria dengan mata sipit dan pipi chubby sudah menganga melihat makanan yang sangat banyak, sedangkan pria satunya masih terlihat dengan raut khawatir meskipun sebenarnya ia juga merasa takjub dengan sajian di depan matanya. Coba saja kalian pikir, bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah yang terkenal tegas itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa piring-piring berisi makanan enak? Padahal ia tau kalau Jungkook hanya tinggal berdua dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, sang kepala sekolah kembali keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring besar daging sapi panggang yang sudah membuat perut pria ber-nametag Park Jimin bunyi. Setelah meletakan piring itu, Namjoon duduk du kursi paling ujung dan segera mengambil alat makannya. Ia menatap kedua muridnya itu dan kembali tersenyum. Selain Jungkook, ada juga yang terkejut setelah melihat makanan di atas meja makan rumahnya.

"makanlah, ini semua masih hangat"

Merasa terbuyarkan oleh suara Namjoon, kedua pria itu menutup mulut mereka dan mengangguk menatap sang kepala sekolah. Jimin segera mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi satu per satu makanan yang ada di hadapannya, benar-benar seorang pria kelaparan. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya mengambil beberapa potong daging sapi panggang dan memakannya perlahan. Ia masih merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jungkook, ia ingin melihat pria itu sekarang juga. Melihat tingkah Hoseok, Namjoon meletakan gelas wine-nya.

"ekhem, apa makanannya enak?" ucap Namjoon berusaha membuka percakapan.

Jimin yang mendengarnya berhenti makan dan tersenyum menatap Namjoon. "Tentu saem, ini benar-benar terasa enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya, sejak Jungkook tinggal denganku, aku yang selalu memasak untuknya. Meskipun dia jarang makan" ucap Namjoon yang kemudian kembali meminun wine-nya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia jarang makan? Padahal makanan ini enak-enak" ucap Jimin sambil menatapi makanan di hadapannya.

"Jungkook hanya makan saat sarapan atau saat ia benar-benar merasa lapar. Aku selalu menarik perhatiannya dengan memasak banyak makanan, tapi selalu saja gagal"

"Aigo anak itu tidak bersyukur, kenapa dia tidak mau makan, padahal dia sudah hidup enak begini dengan makanan sebanyak ini" ucap Jimin lagi sambil mengambil beberapa makanan di hadapannya.

Namjoon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jimin. Ia tau kalau Jimin memang hyper dan sedikit tidak pedulian pada sekitarnya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan hal-hal yang disukainya. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang merupakan anak dari orang terpandang di Seoul dan selalu menjaga image nya sebagai anak terhormat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Hoseok, Namjoon menatap pria di hadapan Jimin yang sedang melamun menatap potongan daging sapi di piringnya. Entah kenapa meski Jungkook selalu berkata kalau Hoseok adalah teman baik ya, tapi Namjoon tidak menyukai Hoseok karena suatu alasan.

"Ah, Hoseok, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Namjoon berusaha menyadarkan Hoseok. Yang ditanya segera melayangkan tatapannya pada si penanya dan segera tersadar sepenuhnya.

"A-ah sonsaengnim, tentu saja ini sangat enak..." ucap Hoseok sambil memakan potongan daging di piringnya.

Namjoon hanya terdiam menatap anak itu. Ia kembali menatap Jimin yang masih lahap makan. Dan seketika sebuah cara terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ah Jimin, apa yang biasa kau makan sehari-hari?"

"hm? Ah... ibuku biasa memberiku makan daging dan sayuran-sayuran. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka makan ramyun karna aku bsoan dengan sayuran hehe"

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk perlahan sambil mengusap gelas wine-nya setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia kembali melirik Hoseok dan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke anak itu. "Bagaimana denganmu Hoseok?"

"n-ne? Ah... aku selalu makan daging" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Meskipun Hoseok menjawabnya dengan tenang, entah kenapa jawabannya membuat Namjoon curiga. "Hanya daging?"

Hoseok terdiam sebentar kemudian kembali tersenyum, "ya sonsaengnim, semenjak kematian ibuku, ayahku selalu memberiku makan daging, ya kurang lebih daging panggang seperti ini"

"apa... kau tau darimana daging itu berasal?"

"h-he? Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat ketika ia melihat Jimin menatap ia dan Hoseok dengan bingung. "Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa"

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan bingung. Ia meminum airnya dengan gugup. Jimin sudah berhenti makan daritadi dan beralih menatap kedua pria di hadapannya. Namjoon sendiri hanya diam sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine-nya.

*. Skip

Di sebuah ruang megah yang besar dan terlihat kurang pecahayaan, seorang pria tampan sedang bersenandung kecil sambil menatapi awan cerah dari jendela besarnya. Sebuah senyuman tak henti-hentinya terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"hm, andai saja waktu berjalan lebih lambat..." gumamnya sambil menatap hutan yang lebat disamping rumahnya.

Sementara itu agak jauh di belakang pria itu, seorang pria pendek dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih pucat berdiri menatapi punggung sang pria tampan. Ekspresi pria pucat itu terlihat datar, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pria tampan dan ikut menatapi hutan yang ada di samling rumah besar mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang pria tampan segera sadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri tegak disamping pria pucat itu. "A-ah Yoongi hyung... ah aku... tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa hehe"

Pria pucat yang dipanggil Yoongi itu hanya menatap sang pria tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sang pria tampan melihat ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Ia takut jika Yoongi bisa melihat jauh kedalam pikirannya.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Ah, tidak hyung, sudah agak baikan"

"Kenapa kau bisa membuat kerubutan kemarin?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhku, jadi aku terpaksa mendorong pintu toiletnya untuk menahannya, tapi yang terjadi malah orang itu tewas karena pintu itu. Tsk, lemah sekali"

"Apa ada orang lain yang melihatmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada hyung, karena aku segera keluar saat orang-orang sudah mengerubungi toilet itu"

"hm... lain kali jangan terpisah dariku jika kau pergi denganku. Mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti hyung"

Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar yang besar itu. Tapi belum sempat ia membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar itu, Yoongi kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria yang masih berdiri di depan jendela besar itu.

"Aku hampir lupa... turunlah kebawah Tae, aku sudah menyiapkan makan untukmu" ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin dan diikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu coklat besar itu. Pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian kembali menatap tangannya dan tersenyum.

Saat Taehyung menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah, samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang berbincang dibawah sana. Saat ia sudah sampai di lantai bawah, ia bisa melihat punggung seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang terbilang cukup sexy untuk seorang gadis remaja. Di hadapan gadis itu terlihat kakaknya, Yoongi, yang sedang menanggapi omongan gadis itu sambil memainkan buah apel di tangannya, meskipun gadis itu terus saja berbicara dengan wajah ceria, tetap saja Yoongi menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan gadis itu.

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap kedua makhluk di dapur rumahnya itu, ia berusaha mengenali siapa gadis itu. Dia pikir dia tidak pernah mempunyai saudara perempuan. "Apa dia kekasihnya Yoongi hyung?"

"Oh Tae, kau sudah turun..." ucap Yoongi begitu melihat adik satu-satunya itu berdiri melamun di depan tangga. Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Taehyung segera menghampiri kedua orang di dapurnya itu. Ia melihat kakaknya dan kemudian menatapi gadis yang sedang memainkan minuman dalam gelasnya.

"ehm, dia Jung Nicole. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia temanku. Nicole ini adikku Taehyung, Taehyung ini Nicole" ucap Yoongi datar sambil menunjuk Taehyung dan gadis bernama Nicole itu bergantian.

Nicole meletakan gelasnya dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Taehyung, Taehyung sempat terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari gadis pirang itu, ia sempat ingin menarik tangannya tapi ia tahan karena ia lihat Nicole hanya menjabat tangannya.

"senang bertemu denganmu Tae... kenalkan namaku Nicole" ucap Nicole dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap wajah Nicole, dengan bola mata berwarna biru terang dan senyum yang terkesan seperti seringaian tipis, ia merasa tidak suka pada Nicole. Tapi ia merasa pernah melihat bola mata dengan wana seperti itu. Taehyung kembali terdiam berusaha mengingat bola mata dengan warna seperti itu.

Nicole terdiam melihat Taehyung yang melamun sambil melihat ke bawah, dengan bingung gadis itu menatap Yoongi seakan meminta penjelasan. Melihat tingkah adiknya, Yoongi menepuk pundak Taehyung dan membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap Nicole dan Yoongi bergantian lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan Nicole.

"A-ah maaf..." ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Yooongi, "E-eh ne hyung, aku tidak apa"

Yoongi terdiam dan menatap intens pada adiknya itu seakan mencari tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Taehyung segera melayangkan pandangannya pada benda lain berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Nicole hanya mentap kedua kakak beradik itu. Taehyung yang merasa suasana makin tidak enak segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah hyung, mana makanan untukku? Aku akan makan di kamar saja, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian hehe"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Tae?" tanya Nicole bingung.

Taehyung menatap Nicole dan Yoongi bergantian, "Ah bukankah... kalian sedang berkencan?"

Nicole terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Taehyung, sedangkan Yoongi langsung menatap kesal pada adiknya itu dan kemudian segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Taehyung. "Berhentilah berkata tidak masuk akal, bawa ini ke kamarmu cepat" ucap Yoongi dingin.

Taehyung segera mengambil makanannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia takut jika Yoongi memberinya ujian yang berat. Di dapur, Nicole sendiri sedang tersenyum menatap kepergian Taehyung.

"Kkk adikmu lucu..." ucap Nicole sambil memainkan buah apel di tangannya.

Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung melayangkan tatapan "diam kau" pada Nicole dan dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari mulut gadis itu.

*. Skip

Kicauan burung pagi dan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai mengusik ketenangan seorang pria manis yang sedang terlelap. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu merasa ada sesuatu yang panas di matanya. Ia bergerak membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi sinar matahari itu, tapi belum sempat ia kembali terlelap di mimpinya, ia sudah kembali terusik dengan suara alarm berbentuk pororo yang kepalanya bergoyang sambil mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring.

Pria manis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan segera mengeluarkan tangannya berusaha mencari tombol 'off' yang tidak bisa ia temukan. Merasa frustasi, pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap alarm itu dengan mata sipit khas orang baru bangun tidur. Setelah menekan tombol off, pria itu duduk di kasurnya dan menatap ke jendela yang masih di tutup tirainya. Dengan malas dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, pria itu turun dari kasurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya.

"ungh... terang sekali..." ucapnya sambil menghalangi matanya dari sinar matahari yang seakan hanya menyorot jendela kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali naik ke kasur dan merangkak menuju alarm poror di meja kecil. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat angka digital yang tertera di layar abu-abu itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

TBC

HUWEEEEEEEE ANNYEONG YEOROBUUUUNNN w  
Lama ya Nji update ff iniii maaf ya nji baru bisa nyelesain chap ini T.T tapi makasih ya buat readernim-readernim yang masih setia nunggu update-an ff ini ;v;  
dan makasih juga buat readernim yang udah fav/follow nji maupun ff-ff buatan njiii aigo nji beneran terharu pas liat inbox gmail TvT)b #curhat yaudah deh semoga chap selanjutnya cepet keluar ya hehehe dan maaf kalau alur ceritanya makin ngebosenin T.T

terakhir, RnR juseyooo w 


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook Berjalan lemas menyusuri koridor sekolah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal mengingat tadi ia lari dari halte menuju sekolah, ditambah lagi ia merasa pusing karena pemandangan tak enak dari murid-murid. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Jungkook terus berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk. Ia terus menggerutu karena kesal dengan pamannya yang meninggalkan ia sendirian di rumah. Beruntung pak satpam belum menutup gerbang sehingga ia tidak harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Ukh, lain kali aku akan bangun pagi duluan" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sekarang ia sudah berada di kelasnya, mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke meja. Jika ia bisa meminta waktu tambahan untuk tidur ia ingin sekali memilikinya.

Tapi permintaannya itu harus hilang saat gurunya masuk ke kelas dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Semua murid hanya terdiam nenatap kagum pada wajah cantik gadis itu. Senyumnya, wajah mulusnya, kulit putihnya, oh dan jangan lupakan bola mata biru yang terang dan cantik itu.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Jungkook menatap lurus pada tubuh bagian dada gadis itu. Jangan salah sangka, apa yang Jungkook lihat dari matanya adalah dada yang kosong tanpa sebuah organ yang disebut jantung. Eh? Tunggu, kosong? Tidak ada jantungnya? Yang benar saja. Apa gadis itu adalah manusia? Kenapa tidak punya jantung?

"Annyeonghaeyo, namaku Jung Nicole, aku baru saja pindah ke Korea bersama keluargaku. Ku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik" ucap gadis bernama Nicole itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jungkook terdiam saat melihat sebuah tato di leher gadis itu. Bentuknya seperti tato yang sama di lehernya. Tunggu, kenapa gadis itu memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya? Bola mata biru cerah dan sebuah tato di bagian leher.

Jungkook masih menatap bingung pada gadis itu saat gadis itu sudah dekat dengan mejanya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Bahkan saat gadis itu duduk si meja kosong tak jauh dari meja sebelahnya, ia masih menatap gadis itu. Bukan karena cantiknya, Jungkook masih bingung, ia tidak bisa melihat jantung gadis itu dan juga tak bisa mendengarkan detaknya.

"Ekhem, Jeon Jungkook"

Tiba-tiba saja lamunan Jungkook pecah saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menengok ke depan dan melihat gurunya sudah memegang penggaris kayu yang panjang. Dengan segera Jungkook menelan salivanya lalu duduk tegak.

"Jangan mengabaikan pelajaranku atau nilaimu akan turun"

"N-ne sonsaengnim, maafkan aku"

Jungkook menunduk malu, ia segera menatap bukunya, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran. Sementara itu seseorang tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jungkook.

*. Skip

"Jungkookie"

Jungkook berhenti membereskan buku-bukunya dan mendongak menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda berdiri di samping mejanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook hanya menatap bingung pada tangan itu.

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Jung Nicole"

Jungkook masih terdiam sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap tangan putih Nicole lalu menatap wajah gadis itu. "Kau kan baru saja memanggilku dengan namaku, kenapa harus berkenalan lagi?"

Nicole menarik mundur tangannya perlahan. Ia tersenyum canggung kemudian mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping meja Jungkook.

"Maksudku berkenalan lebih jauh. Ah, aku belum punya teman sejak ke Seoul, apa kau mau jadi temanku?"

Jungkook terdiam. Lagi-lagi ada perempuan yang mengajaknya berteman. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menerima tawaran pertemanan dari laki-laki? Dan lagi, kenapa yang menawarinya pertemanan justru gadis aneh dengan ruang dada yang kosong itu?

"Jungkookie? Apa kau mau?"

"Ah— ah... maaf Nicole-ssi, kita kan memang teman, kita berada di satu kelas kan?"

Nicole lagi-lagi terdiam. Entah dia sepertinya sedang menahan kesal dengan sifat polos Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat dibuat-buat? Entahlah, tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum lalu kembali mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook. Ia tersenyum menatapi tubuh bagian kepala Jungkook. Sesekali ia terpekik kecil saat melihat beberapa kesamaan yang ada du tubuhnya ada juga di tubuh Jungkook.

"Ah Jungkookie, bukankah ini suatu kebetulan? Kita memiliki bola mata yang sama lho"

Jungkook terdiam menatap kedua mata Nicole yang bola matanya berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Tak begitu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Iya kebetulan, yang aneh..."

"Kkk ne! Ini keren sekali! Mungkin kita adalah jodoh?"

"NE?!"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook memekik dengan keras saat mendengar ucapan Nicole. Seisi kelas menatapnya dan juga Nicole yang mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut dengan pekikan Jungkook. Tunggu, jodoh? Yang benar saja. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa bayangkan jika ia mempunyai anak yang tidak punya jantung.

'Paman! aku tidak ingin berjodoh dengan gadis tanpa jantung!' Batin Jungkook sambil menatap horror pada gadis disampingnya itu.

Sedangkan Nicole yang masih terkejut hanya menatap bingung pada Jungkook. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook yang tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Ah Jungkookie?"

"A-ah, maaf Nicole-ssi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Permisi" ucap Jungkook yang langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Nicole yang masih menatapnya bingung.

*. Skip

Jungkook menghela nafas malas. Ia sedang duduk di kantin sekarang. Menunduk untuk menghindari pandangannya dari murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia ke kantin, biasanya ia makan sendiri di kelas. Ia merasa bodoh karena memberitahu Jimin bahwa ia telat tadi, alhasil pria bantet itu menyuruhnya ke kantin saat istirahat. Bukan apa-apa, kau tau kan kekuatan super dari mata Jungkook? Dan ia sangat benci itu kau harus tau.

"Ergh, kemana sih Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung, kenapa mereka belum datang juga" gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia berdecak saat melihat tidak ada pesan balasan dari pria bantet itu.

Tapi tak lama menunggu, mata Jungkook menangkap seorang pria bantet dengan senyum menyebalkannya berjalan ke arah mejanya. Di belakang pria bantet itu ada pria tinggi yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Jungkook mendengus sebal saat pria bantet tadi sudah duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jungkookie~~!" Pekiknya yang kemudian diikuti dengan tangannya yang hendak mencubit pipi Jungkook tapi berhasil ditepis oleh Jungkook.

"Tsk, berisik hyung, telingaku sakit" keluh Jungkook sambil mengusap telinganya.

Jimin, pria bantet itu, hanya terkekeh dan mengucapkan kata maaf sambil berusaha mengusap kepala Jungkook yang segera Jungkook hindari. Berkali-kali Jimin bangun dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook, tapi selalu saja Jungkook menghindarinya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa kembali tenang —karena ponsel Jimin yang berbunyi.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Pria itu masih asik bermain dengan ponselnya. Jarinya terus-menerus menekan icon yang sama. Back, pilih pesan lain, mengetik, kirim, lalu kembali lagi ke gerakan pertama. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya saat pria itu tidak menghiraukan gerakan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Jimin yang melihat mereka tersenyum kemudian mendekat kepala pria di sampingnya lalu—

"Hyung!"

—memekikk keras di telinganya hingga pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Jungkook juga ikut terkejut dengan pekikan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil ponsel Hoseok.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Jimin" ucap Hoseok sambil berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya.

Beruntung Jimin dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya, sehingga ia bisa leluasa membaca pesan di ponsel Hoseok. "O! Bagaimana jika kita makan siang di cafe sebelah 'oppa'. Kkk oppa? Whoa, kau mendapat fans seorang adik kelas?"

Hoseok berdecak kemudian merebut kembali ponsel di tangan Jimin. Ia mematikan ponsel itu kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Mereka hanya anak kecil, tidak usah di hiraukan"

"Hoo~ jahatnya, aku saja tidak pernah begitu dengan fans-fansku" ucap Jimin sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau punya fans?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Park. Ji. Min. Seorang anggota basket sekolah yang paling tampan. Ditambah lagi, aku adalah dancer di sekolah ini" ucap Jimin sambil membusungkan dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kemudian menjitak kepala Jimin. "Tsk, kenapa kau sangat bangga sekali hah?"

"Tentu saja kau harus bangga hyung. Ah bagaimana denganmu Kookie? Kau punya fans?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Fans? Apa ia punya? Entahlah, ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia juga tidak pernah menerima hal spesial dari siapapun. Tapi ia selalu menerima ajakan pertemanan dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya, termasuk si murid baru tadi pagi. Apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai fans?

"Uh... tidak, aku tidak punya"

"Heee? Yang benar? Kau serius?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap bingung pada adik kelasnya itu. Sangking bingungnya, ia bahkan mengeraskan suaranya dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Ne benar hyung, wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian.

"Yah, tidak ada yang salah sih... hanya membingungkan saja, kupikir kau adalah orang yang paling populer"

"Hm, tidak aku rasa aku orang yang biasa saja hyung"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangannya sibuk menggeser layar ponselnya, matanya berbinar membaca setiap kata yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja perlahan.

"Hei hei, aku baru ingat, apa kalian ikut perkemahan nanti?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku ikut, apa kau ikut, Jungkook?"

"Perkemahan? Perkemahan apa?"

"Perkemahan! Sekolah kita akan mengadakan perkemahan selama empat hari tiga malam di hutan! Whoo! Bayangkan betapa serunya jika kita adu nyali saat malam nanti? Ah! Pasti seru! Kau ikut kan Jungkookie?"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Berkemah? Entahlah, mungkin pamannya tidak akan mengijinkannya ikut. Lagipula ia tidak begitu suka gelap. Terlebih setelah insiden kemarin di toilet umum.

Saat Jungkook masih asik berpikir sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok sibuk merencanakan acara mereka untuk perkemahan nanti, seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja mendekati meja mereka dan memanggil nama Jungkook. Ketiga pria itu mendongak dan menatap gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. Hoseok dan Jimin yang bagaikan terhipnotis langsung terdiam menatap wajah gadis itu, ah terutama menatap mata biru milik gadis itu. Berbeda dengan Jungkook, pria itu menatap jengah pada gadis itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Di hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah saja, gadis itu sudah terlihat aneh, ditambah lagi gadis itu seakan tidak berhenti mendekati Jungkook. Tidak tau kah ia risih dengan orang baru yang aneh?

"Jungkookie, apa kau mau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Jungkook menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Sial sekali, tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan korban kali ini, mencari alasan pun tidak bisa. Lagipula, kenapa gadis itu bisa di kantin? Padahal ia sudah meninggalkannya di kelas tadi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Nicole-ssi, aku sedang bersama teman-temanku" ucap Jungkook dengan sopan sambil menunjuk kedua temannya secara bergantian.

Nicole menatap Hoseok dan Jimin yang masih menatapinya tanpa berkedip. Ia tersenyum pada kedua pria itu kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook. "Ah maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi bolehkan aku meminjam Jungkookie-ku dulu?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Tunggu, 'Jungkook-ie-KU'? Apa-apaan itu, baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan sembarangan meng-claim ia milik orang itu. Sudah cukup dengan Jimin yang selalu memanggilnya 'Jungkookie'.

"Maaf Nicole-ssi tapi—"

"Ah, t-tentu saja nona, ah siapa namamu?" Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Nicole. Hoseok juga ikut berdiri dan mendekati Jimin, membuat Jungkook menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Ah, namaku Jung Nicole, aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul"

"Oh, namaku Park Jimin, dan ini temanku Jung Hoseok. Ah, apa tadi kau meminta Jungkook mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya Jungkookie-ku tidak mau" ucap Nicole dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya pada Nicole. Sudah aneh, merepotkan, gadis itu pintar ber-acting rupanya. Kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat... merepotkan?

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku atau Hoseok hyung yang mengantarmu?" tawar Jimin yang dibalas dengan tolakan halus. Nicole berkata kalau ia tetap ingin diantarkan oleh Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, membuat Jungkook tersenyum kemudian bangun dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kelas meninggalkan ketiga manusia itu.

Nicole menatap punggung Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan Jimin yang sekarang memanggil namanya.

*. Skip

Srak!

Bruk!

"Aaaargh!"

Seorang pria pucat menatap datar pada pria bersayap hitam yang baru saja jatuh. Ia menatap batang pohon yang berserakan di sekitar pria bersayap itu. Pria bersayap itu terus mengeluh sakit sambil memegangi bokongnya yang pertama kali mencium tanah.

Hari ini adalah hari Taehyung belajar dengan Yoongi, atau nagi Taehyung, hari ini adalah hari penyiksaan untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini Yoongi mengajari Taehyung cara terbang dengan sayap hitam legamnya. Sebelumnya pria pucat itu mengajarinya cara mengeluarkan sayap. Untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya seperti Taehyung, rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengoyak daging dan kulit di punggungnya perlahan.

Taehyung berkali-kali berteriak kesakitan dan meminta berhenti. Tapi apa daya, Taehyung mempunyai kakak yang dingin seperti es. Setelah selesai dengan acara mengrluarkan sayap, tanpa memberi jeda untuk istirahat, Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung untuk terbang. Awalnya karena ragu, Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung berdiri di balkon kamarnya, dan lompat untuk merasakan badannya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Taehyung bisa terbang dari balkon. Tapi memang dasar anak muda, baru bisa sedikit, sudah mencoba yang lain. Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang segera terbang menuju hutan di belakang rumahnya. Karena ia belum bisa menjaga keseimbangan, tubuhnya menabrak pohon tinggi dan alhasil ia jatuh tanpa bisa menahan dirinya di pohon itu.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi sedang mengecek bagian tubuh Taehyung yang terluka. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis saat hyungnya itu menekan beberapa bagian yang sakit.

"Hm, bagus sekali Taehyung" ucap Yoongi sambil memperhatikan sayap Taehyung terlihat patah. Ia memegang bagian yang patah itu dan—

"ARGH! Hyung! Tolong jangan ditekan!"

—membuat adiknya berteriak keras sambil bersusah payah menahan sakitnya.

Yoongi mengambil 3 buah bulu sayap Taehyung yang lepas kemudian memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Lumayan untuk orang yang baru mengeluarkan sayap dan mencoba terbang. Kau mematahkan sayap kiri mu, lalu melepas tiga buah bulu sayapmu" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung dengan mata ungunya.

Taehyung hanya menatap bingung pada Yoongi kemudian menatap bulu sayapnya yang hitam. "Lalu apa artinya itu?"

"Kau akan ikut ujian untuk meneruskan Lord Evil"

"APA?! ARH—"

Taehyung meringis saat dengan reflek ia berdiri hingga sayapnya membentur pohon di belakangnya. Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada Taehyung kemudian menyentil kening adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu, aku akan membawamu ke sana untuk ujian"

"T-t-tunggu hyung, kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan kau atau Seokjin hyung?"

"Lord Evil ingin orang terkuat, bukan orang yang paling dewasa"

"Tapi, bukankah aku masih belum kuat? Maksudku, Seokjin hyung selalu bilang kalau aku tidak cukup kuat untuk keluar dari rumah"

"Persetan dengan kata-katanya. Aku ingin kau jadi Lord Evil, dan aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku"

Ucapan final Yoongi diikuti dengan kepergian pria itu membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap bulu sayapnya di tangannya. Perlahan, sayapnya kembali masuk kedalam punggungnya. Ia? Menjadi Lord Evil? Entahlah, posisi itu adalah posisi yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua kaum Evil. Tapi Taehyung selalu berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi Lord Evil.

Menurutnya Lord Evil itu sangatlah kejam. Menyuruh para kaumnya untuk membunuh para Angel. Masih teringat di kepalanya saat Lord Evil membunuh para Angel di depan matanya. Dua Angel yang disiram air God's Tears hingga kulitnya mengelupas dan terbakar. Bahkan Lord Evil menyuruh kakaknya, Seokjin, membunuh Angel Queen di depan matanya.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbuat sekejam itu. Ia bahkan berpikir kalau kakaknya lah yang akan menjadi Lord Evil, karena kedua kakaknya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Taehyung.

"Apa aku akan jadi pembunuh?" Tanys Taehyung sambil menatap bulu sayapnya di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian meniup satu bulu sayapnya, menatapnya kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

*. Skip

Suasana di ruang kepala sekolah terasa sedikit mencekam. Entah siapa yang mengeluarkan aura seperti itu, yang jelas sekarang dua orang pria sedang duduk berhadapan sambil saling tatap. Tatapan tajam penuh selidik. Pria dengan papan nama 'Kim Nam Joon' di mejanya menatap bola mata pria di hadapannya seperti berusaha mencari tau sesuatu. Sedangkan pria di hadapan Namjoon hanya menatap datar pada Namjoon.

'Tsk, sial' umpat Namjoon dalam hatinya saat ia merasa tidak menemukan apapun.

"Jadi, bagaimana Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon tersentak saat pria di hadapannya membuka suara. Ia buru-buru menatap beberapa file di mejanya kemudian membacanya. Kim Seokjin, itu yang tertulis di kolom namanya. Sekilas terlihat normal pada semua yang tertulis di file itu. Tapi Namjoon bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Ah, Kim Seokjin? Ah Seokjin-ssi, disini teetulis kalau dulunya kau adalah seorang guru juga?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau pindah sekolah?"

"Karena aku baru saja pindah rumah"

"Hoo begitu... baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan mulai bekerja besok" ucap Namjoon sambil memberikan file di tangannya pada Seokjin. Ia berdiri dan diikuti dengan Seokjin juga.

"Kalau begitu semoga kau betah mengajar disini" Namjoon tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menatap Seokjin penuh selidik saat pria itu hanya menatapi tangannya.

'Ayo jabat tanganku!' Batin Namjoon saat pria di hadapannya tak kunjung menjabat tangannya.

Seokjin sendiri hanya menatap datar pada tangan Namjoon. Lama saling terdiam, seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dengan keras hingga membuat kedua pria itu menengok.

"Paman! Ada yang— eh? Ada tamu kah?"

Jeon Jungkook, orang yang baru saja membuka pintu itu terdiam saat melihat seorang pria menatapinya datar dan juga pamannya yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Jungkook terdiam saat melihat pria itu menatap matanya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah, tidak apa Jungkook, Seokjin-ssi sudah selesai, dia akan pergi sekarang" ucap Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil guna mencairkan suasana.

Seokjin segera tersadar kemudian membungkuk pada Namjoon kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat melewati Jungkook, Seokjin menengok pada Jungkook, beruntung pria manis itu langsung mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Seokjin. Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Jungkook yang berkedip bingung dan Namjoon yang menatap tajam pada pintu ruangannya.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon. "Paman, siapa dia?"

"Berhati-hati lah dengannya Jungkook, jika dia mengajakmu ke suatu tempat hanya berdua, jangan turuti dia"

"E-eh? Kenapa paman?"

Namjoon masih setia menatap tajam pada pintu ruangannya. Bena-benar aneh, ia tidak bisa melihat warna putih atau hitam pada jantung Seokjin. Hanya jantung seperti ia adalah manusia biasa. Tapi ia merasa pernah melihat sorot mata Seokjin, hanya saja ia tidak ingat dimana.

"Apakah ia seorang Evil?" Gumam Namjoon. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung sambil berkata, "kau bilang apa paman?"

TBC

MUEHEHEHEHEHE Gimana gimana?  
Abal? Aneh? Seru? Atau bikin penasaran? Atau udah ketebak? xD Hehehe maaf ya kalau makin abal alurnya, tapi Nji usahain tetep bikin adegan-adegan yang bikin penasaran para readernim hehe Eh iya ngomong-ngomong pembaca setia Bring Me To Life mana nih?  
Terakhir Nji nerima 2 review baru hehehe Makasih ya buat yang masih setia nungguin serta like/fav bahkan review di cerita Nji yang update nya lama hehe Nanti Nji usahain update cepet hehe

Yah sekali lagi, RnR juseyoooo /terbang sama Taehyung/? 


End file.
